Club Penguin: Truth or Dare
by Rat1113
Summary: It's a fanfiction classic coming to the newest catagory! send in your truths and dares to all the famous penguins!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to…..ask famous penguins I'm your host clockwerkguy but you can call me rat1113 or rat**

Rat: hi

Rockhopper: yarr were yea bee?!

Rat: yarr is here

Gary: hey where's the cheese 3000?

Aunt Artic: Where are my puffles?

Rat: they're here somewhere [tosses puffles to Aunt Artic and tosses Yarr to Rockhopper]

Herbert: I'm not a penguin… why am I here?

Klutzy: [clicks claws] _translation: I'm not a penguin either!_

Rat: Because you two hate penguins.

Herbert: NO FAIR!

Rat: [snaps fingers… do penguins even _have_ fingers?]

Herbert: [anvil falls on him] oww… [Dies]

Gary: yay!

Rat: heal!

Herbert: Hi!

Gary: Awww…

Microchip: [flower]

Rat: [pizza]

Herbert: A flower pizza!?

Gary: great invention!

Rat: introducing… my co-host, Mouseygirl12!

Mouseygirl: Hi! I'm currently writing a Sonic the Hedgehog truth or dare fic… I'm also Rat's sister!

Rat: Pleez review!

Mouseygirl: Yeah… pleez R&R!!


	2. Some Dares

Chapter 2

Rat: We're… OMG DARE!!

Mouseygirl: [laughs] you sound like a girl when you say that!

Rat: [shoots Mouseygirl] powers revive!

Mouseygirl: OWCH!

Herbert: [laughs]

Rat: [shoots Herbert]

Mouseygirl: powers heal! That's how I revive!

Yarr: [puffle noise] _Translation: Arrrhg! We have dares?_

Mouseygirl: [glomps Shadow the Hedgehog, who randomly appeared] yes… SHADY!!

Shadow: AAA! I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!

**From: ...**

**I think we should line up everyone, starting with Rockhopper, and have  
Herbert shoot them at point blank. Then Herbert should turn the gun on himself  
and pull the trigger since he's such a miserable excuse for a polar bear.**

Herbert: I'M NOT LAME!!

Mouseygirl: Actually…

Rat: you are.

Rockhopper: [gets shot]

Aunt Artic: [gets shot]

Gary: [gets shot]

Yarr: [gets shot]

Klutzy: [gets shot]

Herbert: OH NO… I killed Klutzy! [shoots self]

Rat: [Shoots everyone else]

Mouseygirl: powers heal!

Yarr: [puffle noise] _Translation: that hurt!_

Rat: I know!

Mouseygirl: you speak puffle?

Rat: [turns self into puffle] [puffle noise] _Translation: no… but I can turn into one!_

Mouseygirl: what?

Rat: [turns back to penguin: [smiley face]

Mouseygirl: [pizza] [puffle] [flower] I LOVE these things! [Coffee cup] [Fart noise music note]

**From: Gigimonkey:**

**Herbert:  
Truth: Why do you really want to destroy club penguin?  
Dare: I dare you to eat an extra meaty fish dish pizza with sardines, squid,  
and extra shrimp. (Herbert's a vegetarian)**

Klutzy:  
Truth: Where you the one who broke the window a few summers ago? (If yes) Did  
Herbert tell you to do it?  
Dare: Pinch Herbert.

G:  
Truth: Have you ever killed a penguin by asking them to test out a failed  
invention?  
Dare: I dare you to get some coffee and pour it on Herbert. Make sure it's  
hot. (I love torturing him)

Aunt Arctic:  
Truth: Did you have a different job before you were an editor?  
Dare: I dare you to write an article about Klutzy and Herbert and how great  
they are (that'll be hard because their now great at all)

Rockhopper:  
Truth: On Rockhopper's island, are their penguins and why can't penguins  
come?  
Dare: I dare you to let one penguin go to Rockhopper's island with you.

Just wanted to send 'em in.

Mouseygirl: I LOVE truth or dare fics!

Herbert: Well…penguins annoy me!

Rat: but if you destroy Club Penguin, where would you live… on the iceberg?

Herbert: Drat! I never realized that!

Mouseygirl: [puts pizza apron on] [starts tossing dough] this is FUN!

Rat: [holds pizza up] here… eat this!

Herbert: [stick-out-tongue face] [sick face] eww….

Mouseygirl: it's either that, or the fanpenguins.

Herbert: fanpenguins!

Random Herbert fanpenguin: OMG… it's Herbert! [starts attacking him]

Herbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Klutzy: [click] _Translation: yeah… and yes… Herbert told me to!_

Mouseygirl: [gets Herbert out of fan pit]

Klutzy: [pinches Herbert]

Herbert: OWCH! Can't I get a brake?

Mouseygirl: No.

Gary: [looks around nervously] well… heh heh…

Mouseygirl: [OMG face] remind me to NEVER test anything for you again!

Gary: [sad face] Awww…

Mouseygirl: hmmm… here. [coffee cup]

Rat: pour it on Herbert!

Gary: [smiley face] [pours coffee on Herbert ^_^]

Herbert: AAAAAAAGH THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!! OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWWWIE!!!! [starts crying]

Rat: [with cell phone] heh heh! I love this already, Mouseygirl!

Mouseygirl: can we have Shadow the Hedgehog as a co-host?

Rat: for fanpenguinsake, sure! [teleports Shadow in]

Shadow: [teleports in as a black penguin wearing a red bandana]

Rat: here are more people to dare! [teleports Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and the Director in]

Jet Pack Guy: What?

Rookie: WHOA! Where are we? What's this pit? WAAAAAAGH!!!! [ripping sounds are heard and Rookie's bones are tossed up]

Mouseygirl: [notices Shadow] [heart] SHADY!!!! [glomps him]

Shadow: [is crushed] Can't feel…. Head….uhhhh [dead]

Rat: [sighs] powers heal.

Aunt Artic: [was trying to interview Shadow] Ummm… not that I can remember… I ran a lemonade stand when I was a little penguin…. I mostly wrote fanfiction though.

Herbert: [starts listing off ways he's not lame] [gets to one] Errr… and then there's hmmm…

Klutzy: [click] _Translation: [all the ways that Herbert is lame]_

Rockhopper: [shrugs] A penguin's got to have privacy.

Shadow: [reads what we've done so far] Cool! We get to use guns!

Rat: so, Rockhopper, who'll it be?

Rockhopper: I'm NOT ever takin' a penguin to the island.

Shadow: you have to… I volunteer Mouseygirl!

Mouseygirl: [fanpenguin squeal] OMG! I get to go to Rockhopper Island! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG…

**Many hours later:**

Mouseygirl: OMGOMGOMGOMG…

Rockhopper: COME ON ALREADY!!

Mouseygirl: okay… [grabs random suitcase]

Shadow: [watches them leave] YES!!!

Rat: wanna have some fun?

Shadow: sure?

Rat: powers zap!

Migrator: [gets hit by lightning]

**After Mouseygirl and Rockhopper are back:**

Mouseygirl: [showing pics] see… and here we are running away from rabid puffles… aren't we cute when we're nearly scared out of our minds?

Rat: We have another dare!

Mouseygirl: [grinning face] YAY!!!

**From: CutelittleMouseygirl:**

**Shh... I'm in disguise...**

Herbert: meet

Gary: Drown yourself in dishwasher soap.

Aunt Artic: Eat a puffle!

I'm the mistress of torture, CutelittleMouseygirl

Rat: wait… isn't that what you changed your penname to, Mouseygirl?

Mouseygirl: Noooo?

Shadow: but you said in your dare fic- mmmph! [is glomped to death]

Rat: let's just leave him there…

Mouseygirl: [has already revived Shadow] oops.

Herbert: who?

Shadow: [holds up bazooka] this is Mr. Bazooka.

Herbert: What! Hey- [he go boom-boom]

Gary: Dishwasher soap?

Mouseygirl: Yes, Dishwasher soap.

Gary: Umm… [sticks head into tub of Dishwasher soap] GLUB! Grugle, blubbbbbb…. [dead]

Aunt Artic: I'm not a savage penguin… I won't eat a puffle!

All puffles in the room: [puffle noise] _Translation: phew!_

Mouseygirl: I brought my puffle, A Fart over. I named him this because the postcard I got when I bought him said "Thanks for adopting a fart! It needs a lot of attention.

Fanpenguins: [LOL]

Mouseygirl: [bowing] thank you, thank you!

Rat: JUST EAT A PUFFLE ALREADY, DARN IT!!!!!

Aunt Artic: [eating roasted puffle] Hmm…this is better than I thought! I NEED MORE!!!!!

Mouseygirl: wow… anyways, we have been brought to you by, my brother, Rat1113 and his simple email to about wanting to have a Club Penguin category. Now be good penguins and R&R or Billybob'll ban you!


End file.
